


This is goodbye

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, dark/twisty, re-post from 2009
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: 72 Tage, 6 Stunden, 35 Minuten und 8 Sekunden





	This is goodbye

**This is goodbye**

_._

_– 72 Tage, 6 Stunden, 35 Minuten und 8 Sekunden-_  
_– It ´s only a matter of time –_

_._

Mit einem vollen Glas Scotch in der Hand verharrte Chuck Bass starr vor dem Fenster seiner Suite und blickte stumm in die Nacht hinaus. Das einzige Geräusch das die Finsternis durchbrach war der Regen der unaufhörlich gegen die Fensterscheiben trommelte und die Illusion von Schritten auf dem Parkett erweckte.

Doch er war allein.

_Noch._

Kraftlos schloss er seine schmerzenden Augen, während sich seine Finger fest um das Glas in seinen Händen schlossen und er stumm die Minuten zu zählen begann bis das Geräusch ihrer High Heels auf den Dielen, die Stille zerriss.

Er wartete in der Dunkelheit, während er langsam den Kopf drehte und zusah wie sie achtlos ihren nassen Mantel auf die Couch fallen ließ.

„Wo warst du?“

Nur das wehmütige Lächeln auf ihrem bleichen Gesicht ließ ihn wissen das sie ihn gehört hatte, während sie auf ihn zukam und ihm seinen Scotch aus den Händen nahm.

Schweigend sah er zu wie sie das Glas an ihre Lippen führte und es langsam leerte, ohne dabei den Blick von ihm zu nehmen.

In ihren Augen loderte die selbe Verachtung, wie die die er in seinen eigenen fand, wann immer er seit jener Nacht einen Blick in den Spiegel warf.

Er sah zu wie ein Lächeln über ihre roten Lippen huschte, ehe sie ihm das leere Glas entgegen streckte und es fallen ließ lange bevor er auch nur die Finger danach ausstrecken konnte.

Das Klirren zerriss die Stille, während das Glas barst und Scherben über den Fußboden zu schlittern begannen.

_So wie ihr Leben._

Achtlos wandte sie sich von ihm ab und er folgte ihr stumm mit seinen Blicken auf ihrem Weg ins Badezimmer.

Instinktiv begannen sich seine Hände zu Fäusten zu ballen, während er auf das Rauschen des Wassers und das kaum zu übertönende Geräusch ihres verzweifelten Würgens lauschte.

Starr betrachtete er die Scherben auf den Dielen, während er wartete.

Wartete dass das Würgen aufhörte und stattdessen ihr panisches Schluchzen die Finsternis zu füllen begann.

_So wie jede Nacht._

Seine Schritte hallten laut durch die Dunkelheit, ehe er ohne zu zögern das Zimmer durchquerte und die Tür zum Badezimmer öffnete.

Sie lehnte an der Wand neben der Toilette, dort wo er sie immer fand, mit Blut an ihren Fingern und Tränen auf den Wangen.

Er wollte sie in seine Arme schließen, sein Gesicht in ihren dunklen Locken vergraben und ihr sagen wie sehr er sie liebte, doch stattdessen verharrte er nur hilflos im Türrahmen.

„Ich hasse dich.“

Ihre Stimme ließ ihn frösteln, doch wie jede Nacht war es ihr leerer Blick der ihn kapitulieren und kraftlos die Augen schließen ließ.

„Ich weiß Blair.“ _Ich weiß._

Er blieb stumm in seiner Position, während sie sich an der Wand entlang nach oben zog und an ihm vorbei aus dem Bad und ins Schlafzimmer taumelte.

Stumm zählte er die Minuten, ehe er es wagte ihr zu folgen.

Sie saß auf dem Bett und drehte stumm das schmale Röhrchen in ihren zitternden Händen, während ihr Blick wie hypnotisiert auf das Kleid auf dem Fußboden gerichtet war.

_Ein Mahnmal für ihre Fehler._

„Ich hasse dich,“ wiederholte sie langsam, während er zusah wie sie die blauen Pillen eine nach der anderen in ihre linke Hand gleiten ließ.“Ich hasse dich Chuck.“

_I know._

„Du hast mich benutzt.“

_Forgive me._

„Es ist vorbei.“

_I wish it was._

Er wartete bis sie die erste Tablette in ihren Mund gleiten ließ, ehe er einen Schritt nach vorn machte und sanft ihre Hand mit seiner umschloss.

Widerstandslos ließ sie den Rest der Pillen in seine gleiten, ehe sie benommen auf die Kissen sank.

Ihr Blick war leer und verloren, als sie zu ihm empor blickte und ihn ansah wie einen Fremden.

„Lass mich gehen,“ flehte sie heiser, während ihre Lider zu flattern begannen.

„Ich kann nicht,“ antwortete er erschöpft.

_But I wish I could._

 .

_– 72 Tage, 7 Stunden, 18 Minuten und 37 Sekunden-_  
_– It´ s only a matter of time –_

.

.


End file.
